Sem Rumo
by Claudia Boo
Summary: Quando era jovem acreditava que nunca me iria apaixonar irreflectidamente a ponto de perder o rumo da minha vida. Pelo menos até o encontrar e descobrir que tudo muda quando se vive um grande amor, por muito curto que seja... TWO-SHOTS! Melhor que isto :X
1. Perdida!

A noite estava fria e o vento fazia ranger as portas e janelas do bairro pobre onde se encontrava.

Não se lembrava muito bem com havia ido ali parar, apenas sabia que tinha medo, muito medo!

Percorreu a zona imunda e escura com os olhos marejados… A chuva teimava em recomeçar a cair a qualquer momento.

Arrependeu-se por ter decidido colocar rímel naquele dia… Afinal agora estava todo espalhado por sua cara!

As suas sapatilhas faziam um barulho descabido ao tocarem no solo molhado, o que atraía o olhar das pessoas que descansavam nas suas camas improvisadas.

_- Estúpida, estúpida! – _Pensou enquanto fechava mais o casaco de encontro ao seu peito, numa tentativa de afastar o frio que sentia.

O barulho de algo a remexer um caixote fez com que soltasse um gritinho abafado…

_- É só um gato, só um gato…_ - Repetiu mentalmente agarrando-se mais ao casaco.

Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam agora desnecessariamente vermelhos… Tudo devido a toda a força que fazia para conter as lágrimas.

O seu cabelo rosa aveludado, era cortado pelo vento e ela tentava a todo o custo proteger a cara com uma das mãos.

_- Sou tão burra! _

Não conseguia perceber como alguém tão responsável como ela se havia metido numa borrada daquelas…

_- Uma rave?... Em que estava eu a pensar?!_

De facto, no que estava a pensar? Quando a sua melhor amiga lhe havia proposto a "visitinha" a uma rave ilegal que ia acontecer numa cidade perto de sua casa, não lhe tinha ocorrido nada que se opusesse à sua saída…

Agora ocorrem-lhe todas as razões possíveis para se ter mantido afastada!

_- Nota mental: MATAR A INO!_

No inicio estava tudo bem, estavam-se todos a divertir… Mas quando as coisas deram para o torto fora simplesmente abandonada por todos!

Como é que ninguém se lembrou que ela tinha ido tratar das "suas necessidades pessoais" à floresta?

Agora estava perdida e sozinha num sítio imundo… E ainda por cima o seu telemóvel estava sem sinal!...

_- O que eu dava para que aparecesse policia por aqui!_

Continuou a sua caminhada rumo ao incerto… Não fazia a mínima para onde estava a ir, limitou-se apenas a seguir o caminho que os seus pés lhe indicavam!

Passou por um bar com um aspecto um pouco grotesco e espreitou…

Ainda estavam abertos. Talvez se entrasse e pedisse ajuda se safaria melhor do que se continuasse sozinha…

_- Vamos a isso Sakura!_

Adentrou o local e rapidamente teve todas as atenções viradas na sua direcção. Talvez se devesse ao facto de estar toda molhada e com a cara suja de rímel ou mesmo de já ser um pouquinho tarde para alguém de 18 anos andar sozinho ali… Preferiu acreditar na segunda opção, mas a primeira era com certeza mais plausível.

Dirigiu-se ao balcão para pedir informações e esperou até que uma mulher de cabelos incrivelmente ruivos viesse ter com ela. Enquanto ela se aproximava aproveitou para a analisar melhor… Usava um corpete preto demasiado justo que fazia com que seus seios já fartos parecessem ainda maiores, e um short de ganga curtinho com umas texanas pretas a combinar com o corpete. Parecia ter saído de um filme de cowboys. Aliás todo o bar parecia!

- Precisas de algo _criança_? – perguntou enfatizando exageradamente a palavra criança… Afinal, ela não parecia ser muito mais velha que Sakura! Talvez se olhássemos apenas do pescoço para baixo acreditássemos que teria no máximo 27 anos devido ao seu corpo bem constituído e a toda a sua produção, mas o seu rosto jovial denunciava os seus 20 anos.

Sakura decidiu apenas ignorar o comentário, afinal tinha problemas bem maiores do que responder à provocação…

- Preciso de ajuda… Será que não têm um telefone que eu possa usar ou assim? – perguntou calmamente olhando em volta como se procurasse o bendito telefone.

- Telefone querida, é só para os clientes! – respondeu a ruiva gargalhando satisfeita com a sua actuação – Se quiseres sirvo-te um Whisky… Ah não, para ti tem mesmo de ser um copinho de leite! Não quero problemas com a polícia por venda de bebidas alcoólicas a menores. – acrescentou rindo estridentemente mais uma vez.

A paciência de Sakura estava-se seriamente a esgotar, mas precisava mesmo de usar o maldito telefone se queria ir para casa.

- Por favor, preciso mesmo de fazer uma chamada! – pediu Sakura com educação.

- Já sabes querida, para telefonar há que consumir! – disse batendo compassadamente com as enormes unhas no balcão.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… Podes-me servir um sumo de laranja! – disse Sakura… A sua maior vontade era de pedir algo com álcool e poder esfregar na cara daquela coisa que já atingira a maioridade, mas naquele momento a ultima coisa que lhe apetecia era ficar com ressaca.

- É para já querida! – retorquiu a empregada enquanto se afastava para atender o pedido.

Sakura levou as mãos à cara e esfregou os olhos tentando verificar se aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer, ou se era apenas uma partida que o seu cérebro lhe estava a pregar, mas apenas serviu para constatar que tudo estava lá… O bar, os homens a cair de bêbados e a ruiva irritante que voltava com o seu sumo.

- Pode ficar com o troco… - murmurou Sakura enquanto tirava uma nota do bolso e entregava à ruiva para pagar o sumo.

Pegou no copo e bebericou um pouco do sumo de laranja que havia pedido… Nem se havia apercebido que toda aquela caminhada lhe dera sede e acabou por beber o sumo todo em apenas uma golada.

- Agora posso usar o telefone por favor? – perguntou novamente olhando a ruiva mortalmente…

- Uih querida não vai dar! Lembrei-me agora que nós não temos telefones por estas bandas… - disse a ruiva debochada… Sakura não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Não tinham telefone? Então tudo aquilo para nada…

Toda a paciência que tinha foi pelo cano abaixo ao ouvir aquilo e Sakura simplesmente explodiu para cima da ruiva…

- O QUÊ? NÃO TÊM TELEFONE? ESTÁS A GOZAR COMIGO CERTO?

- Tem calma querida, não é preciso ficares assim…

- OUVE LÁ SUA CABEÇA DE SEMÁFORO…

- Que se passa aqui? – perguntou uma voz autoritária vindo da parte de dentro do bar, onde Sakura supôs que seria a cozinha…

Olhou para o lado e viu uma mulher que a olhava interrogativamente… Tinha os cabelos cor de mel e os seus eram ainda mais fartos que os da ruiva. Apesar da sua voz autoritária tinha feições muito serenas e afáveis…

Ao seu lado encontrava-se um rapaz moreno possuidor de olhos incrivelmente negros. Sakura não pode deixar de reparar que ele era simplesmente deslumbrante… Aparentava ter uns 22 anos e as suas feições ao contrário da mulher eram rígidas e frias o que fazia com que pensassem que fosse muito mais velho. Mesmo por debaixo da roupa que usava era possível notar-se que o seu corpo eram bem constituído… Ombros largos e braços musculados. Usava uma camiseta regata branca e uma camisa ao xadrez em tons de vermelho por cima, com uns jeans pretos e umas all star também pretas.

Sakura deu por si completamente perdida a analisar o rapaz que permanecia indiferente aos olhares à sua frente.

- Então estão surdas… Que se passa aqui? – perguntou novamente a mulher e antes que a ruiva falasse algo que não correspondesse à verdade, Sakura adiantou e respondeu:

- Desculpe a confusão… Eu apenas queria fazer uma chamada no telefone que a sua empregada me garantiu que havia aqui no bar para eu consumir alguma coisa, mas já percebi que ele não existe…

A mulher analisou Sakura por um momento e de seguida lançou um olhar mortal para a ruiva que se encolheu atrás do balcão.

- Que te aconteceu querida? – perguntou aproximando-se de Sakura ao notar a sua roupa encharcada e cara borrada de maquilhagem.

- Bem, eu acho que estou perdida… - respondeu Sakura suspirando.

Em seguida a mulher pegou na mão de Sakura e conduziu-a pelo bar até chegaram à parte de dentro onde Sakura supôs ser a casa.

- Acho que precisas de tomar um banho meu amor, estás toda encharcada! Depois falaremos sobre o que te aconteceu… - apressou-se a mulher a falar antes que Sakura pudesse contrariar a ideia – Sasuke encaminha a …

- Sakura… - respondeu a mesma adivinhando que a mulher ainda não sabia o seu nome.

- Sakura… Encaminha a Sakura até ao banheiro para ela tomar um banho e arranja-lhe uma das roupas da Karin, afinal ela tem de ser castigada por ter enganado a pequena. – ordenou ao moreno que até então não se tinha manifestado e piscando para Sakura.

- Não… Por favor, eu preciso avisar meus amigos que estou bem! – falou Sakura antes que a obrigassem a permanecer ali demasiado tempo… Afinal não conhecia aquela gente, e apesar de parecer um pouco ingrata já que eles estavam a ser bastante hospitaleiros com ela, queria apenas jogar pelo seguro.

- Mas as tuas roupas estão completamente encharcadas, já para não falar na tua cara que está um desastre… - disse pela primeira vez o moreno tentando controlar o riso.

- Sasuke olha os modos garoto… - repreendeu-o a mulher.

Sakura não sabia o que estava a sentir, mas o facto de ter ouvido a voz rouca e sexy do rapaz, fê-la arrepiar-se até ao mais ínfimo canto do seu corpo.

- Hn…

- Bem, olha uma coisa querida, meu nome é Tsunade já agora e o nome deste troglodita a que eu carinhosamente chamo de filho é Sasuke… - Sakura arriscou-se a analisar os dois discretamente apercebendo-se que não havia qualquer semelhança entre os mesmos.

- Sou adoptado! - exclamou Sasuke respondendo à pergunta que Sakura se colocava internamente.

- Bem continuando, queres contar-me o que se passa para eu te poder ajudar? – perguntou Tsunade olhando directamente nos seus olhos. Por muito que não os conhecesse devia-lhes pelo menos uma explicação.

- Bem eu… Eu fui com uns amigos meus a uma rave ilegal que houve aqui perto, mas as coisas descontrolaram-se e a polícia apareceu e tiveram que fugir… Então eu fui deixada para trás… - contou deixando de lado certos pormenores que não interessavam certamente aquelas pessoas.

- Estou a ver, estes jovens de hoje em dia não tem juízo. – criticou Tsunade o que fez com que Sakura baixasse a cabeça em sinónimo de rendição e culpa. – Não querida, não te queria criticar, só acho que devem ter muito cuidado com o que fazem. Tenho sorte que o meu Sasuke não se dê com essas coisas.

Pela cara que Sasuke fez, Sakura pode perceber que ele não se importaria de se dar com essas coisas.

- Olha fazemos assim… Dormes cá esta noite porque como deves ter reparado não há qualquer tipo de sinal telefónico por aqui e amanha o Sasuke leva-te a casa… - disse prontamente sem dar qualquer chance a Sakura de protestar. – Vais dormir no quarto do Sasuke e ele dorme cá em baixo.

- Mas mãe…

- Sem protestar, a Sakura é hospede e por isso merece o melhor tratamento. – concluiu Tsunade deixando Sasuke com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Eih olha aí o amor ao seu filho sim! – resmungou Sasuke fazendo o bico mais adorável que Sakura alguma vez tinha visto. Foi incapaz de conter um risinho após ver tal cena contagiando Tsunade com o seu riso que logo desatou a gargalhar fazendo Sasuke ficar ainda mais emburrado. – Riam-se riam-se, mas a vingança será fria!

- Olhe Tsunade, eu de facto não me importo de dormir cá em baixo…

- Nunca, mas jamais! – gritou Tsunade com um olhar um pouquinho demoníaco na opinião de Sakura – Hospede meu é tratado da melhor maneira…

- Tudo bem, então aceito… Muito obrigada Sasuke por me deixar ficar no seu quarto.

- Hn claro…

- Bem querida, já é um pouco tarde, talvez estejas cansada? – perguntou Tsunade carinhosamente preocupada.

- Sim, de facto estou… Acho que me vou retirar. – respondeu a rosada.

- Tudo bem… Sasuke acompanha Sakura ao teu quarto já.

- Para já sargenta. – falou Sasuke batendo continência o que mais uma vez fez Sakura sorrir.

Sasuke fez um gesto a Sakura para que esta o seguisse e subiu as escadas íngremes a velha casa.

Chegaram ao quarto e Sasuke adentrou o mesmo, segurando a porta para Sakura passar como se lhe desse permissão para entrar no seu quarto. Em seguida dirigiu-se até ao armário e tirou uma t-shirt cinzenta largona e uns calções pretos atirando-os para Sakura.

- Podes vestir isso… Está lavado! – disse sorrindo de canto para Sakura o que a fez enrubescer.

- Sim claro. E olhe, desculpe por estar a ocupar o seu espaço, não tem culpa que uma rapariga doida acabada de completar a maioridade se meta numa confusão destas. – desculpou-se Sakura fazendo gestos demasiado exagerados com as mãos.

Sasuke aproximou-se da mesma, segurando-lhe as mãos para que esta parasse de gesticular e com o sobrolho levantado perguntou:

- Então tens 18 anos… Já há muito que me perguntava que idade poderias ter! Primeiro pensei em 20 anos, mas o teu sorriso infantil denunciou-te. Mas vamos combinar uma coisa, para de me tratar por você, afinal só sou 4 anos mais velho que tu… Não creio que a diferença seja assim tão grande.

Sakura ruborizou ainda mais com o toque gélido mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante das mãos de Sasuke nos seus pulsos. Não conseguia entender o porquê mas estava a gostar daquela aproximação por mínima e patética que fosse.

- Claro, como queira… Queiras aliás. – falou sorrindo, mas rapidamente desfez o mesmo ao lembrar-se que Sasuke o achava infantil.

O mesmo após compreender a mudança, soltou uma gargalhada estridente mostrando o quão perfeitos eram os seus dentes _(N/A: Nada contra pessoas com dentes menos perfeitos xD Adoro ver pessoas de aparelho dentário.. Super fofo ^^)._

- Interpretas-te mal o que eu disse… Adoro a simplicidade do teu sorriso. Sabes, era algo a que era capaz de me habituar ver! – exclamou Sasuke sorrindo também para Sakura que foi incapaz de conter o seu contagiante sorriso por muito tempo – Vês, muito melhor!

Apercebendo-se que ainda segurava os pulsos da rosada, Sasuke afastou-se lentamente para pegar uns cobertores. Afinal, a velha sala era gelada mesmo em dias em que o tempo não estava muito frio, o que não era o caso.

- Bem, vou-te deixar a descansar e caminhar para o exílio! – falou Sasuke fazendo Sakura sentir remorsos por tê-lo obrigado a dormir na sala gelada.

Quando este já estava quase fora do quarto, a rosada ganhou coragem e chamou:

- Sasuke!

- Sim? – perguntou o mesmo com o sobrolho levantado de curiosidade.

- Tenho algo para te propor… - disse aproximando-se do mesmo e segredando algo no seu ouvido – Então aceitas?

- Completamente… Acordo fechado! – exclamou esticando a mão para Sakura que a aceitou fechando o "contrato".

- Boa noite!

- Até já, Sasuke! – respondeu Sakura encaminhando-se para a cama e deitando-se… Esperou que deixasse de ouvir passos nas escadas, para encostar o nariz na almofada e inalar o odor que Sasuke havia deixado na mesma. Estava ansiosa para por em prática o seu acordo!

Continua…

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá meus queridos leitores do FanFiction, sei que estou super atrasada na actualização das minhas fics, por presenteio-os com esta humilde Two-Shot apenas para me desculpar pelo atraso e não os deixar sem nada para ler xD E também quero informar que ainda vou demorar um pouquinho para actualizar as fics porque a época de testes complicados está aí e tenho mesmo de me esforçar ^^ Ah e deixem reviews que eu fico feliz :D**_


	2. Para Sempre!

**SAKURA'S POV**

Não me apercebi muito bem de quando adormeci. Apenas sei que Sasuke povoou os meus sonhos de uma maneira quase premeditada, como se inconscientemente eu quisesse mesmo isso.

Não consigo perceber muito bem o que é este formigueiro na minha barriga quando ele está por perto. É quase como se sentisse uma enorme vontade de fazer "xixi" e a minha barriga que contorcesse toda por isso _(N/A: Definição muito estranha xD)_. Não é que a sensação seja desagradável, pelo contrário, é tão estranha que até chega mesmo a ser constrangedor eu gostar.

Se não me conhecesse bem, diria que isto não era um formigueiro, mas sim as benditas borboletas de quando estamos apaixonados… Impossível no meu caso! Não sou uma pessoa que facilmente se apaixona e muito menos que acredita no "amor à primeira vista". Para mim, tudo tem de ser escrupulosamente deliberado… Como nos podemos apaixonar por uma pessoa apenas de olhar para ela? É impossível… Nesse caso estaríamos a apaixonar-nos pelo seu aspecto físico e não pelo seu "todo". È necessário conhecer o seu interior para sabermos se aquela pessoa é realmente o que desejamos, nem que esse "reconhecimento pessoal" dure apenas em alguns minutos de conversa.

No entanto, também não consigo perceber o que sinto em relação ao Sasuke… Não pode ser uma mera atracção ou pode? Não, definitivamente não… Nunca me precipitaria tanto se fosse apenas atracção, não faz nada o meu estilo. Mas também não consigo acreditar que seja de facto paixão!

Será algo a pensar com mais clareza…

Olhei para o relógio e conferi que já não era propriamente cedo. Já passava das 3h da manhã, será que ele tinha desistido? Provavelmente…

Escutei barulhos nas escadas e sentei-me curiosa na cama. Seria ele?

Olhei para a maçaneta da porta que era cuidadosamente aberta para evitar qualquer ruído e sorri internamente ao encontrar os olhos negros como ónix de Sasuke.

- Estás acordada?... – perguntou flectindo o sobrolho – É um pouco tarde para alguém da tua idade estar acordado! – concluiu exibindo um belo sorriso.

Eu por outro lado apenas fechei a cara com o comentário. Era incrível como hoje já tinha sido apelidada duas vezes de "criança", logo eu, que era tão certa da minha maturidade.

- Acordei agora por acaso. – respondi curta e dura, de uma forma muito emburrada.

Sasuke apenas riu estridente da expressão indignada que fiz e sentou-se na beira da cama levantando-me o queixo para me encarar os olhos esmeraldinos.

- Ficas muito engraçada quando amuas! – falou rindo de canto para mim.

Senti todos os ossos do meu corpo gelar e todos os meus pelos arrepiarem-se com o som da voz dele tão perto da mim.

Consegui sentir perfeitamente o perfume que anteriormente inalei da almofada, à minha frente. Inspirei profundamente na tentativa de conseguir sentir ainda mais aquele aroma embriagante.

Estava de facto a deixar-me levar por aquilo. Nunca o fiz antes mas com Sasuke era completamente diferente. Foi como se ele me tivesse lançado um feitiço ou algo de género do qual me era completamente impossível sair.

Fechei os olhos para apreciar o toque, mas confesso que foi uma atitude um bocado disparatada pois rapidamente o perfume tinha desaparecido assim como o toque dele.

Abri os olhos na tentativa de perceber o porquê do desaparecimento de ambas as coisas.

Ele tinha-se simplesmente afastado de mim e encarava a janela com uma expressão um tanto distante.

Compreendi que tinha ido longe de mais ao imaginar que ali havia mais do que apenas simpatia e hospitalidade.

Era impossível que alguém no seu perfeito juízo estivesse apaixonado por alguém que conhecia há pouco mais do que um par de horas.

- Não posso fazer isto… - disse Sasuke pesaroso e ainda encarando o que se passava fora da janela.

Demorei um pouco a assimilar o que ele havia dito. Afinal, o que é que ele não podia mesmo fazer?

- Desculpa, não percebi! – respondi com voz baixa.

No fundo até tinha percebido o tipo de fundamento que aquela afirmação poderia ter, apenas não conseguia compreender que aquilo tivesse mesmo de ser dito.

Sasuke apenas se limitou a suspirar e a desviar os olhos do que se passava lá fora para me encarar durante uns segundos e logo baixar a cabeça apoiando as mãos na dianteira da cama.

- Isto… Não posso fazer isto! – repetiu, mas no entanto ainda não estava completamente satisfeita com a explicação e resolvi insistir:

- Isto? Não podes dormir aqui no chão em vez de dormires na sala? – perguntei, indicando a proposta que lhe havia feito mais cedo.

Ele encarou-me com uma expressão um pouco difícil de decifrar. Parecia um misto de fúria por me fazer de desentendida, mas também de mágoa…

- Não directamente isso… - respondeu aproximando-se novamente da cama para se sentar ao meu lado por cima dos cobertores. – Mas o que isso implica… - prosseguiu enquanto colocava uma mão na minha face que na altura já estava rubra. – Isto portanto! – Concluiu selando os seus lábios aos meus.

Não diria que foi um daqueles beijos fogosos que se vê no cinema, mas no entanto para mim foi muito melhor. Foi um beijo terno e calmo mas mesmo assim impetuoso o suficiente para que o formigueiro que sentia até então na minha barriga se acentuasse ainda mais.

Porém não conseguia sentir que Sasuke estivesse todo naquele beijo como eu estava. Era como se alguma coisa impedisse que o desejo que sentia por mim se tornasse a razão nos seus pensamentos.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de mim… Entreguei-me aquele beijo de uma maneira quase impensada, expondo todo o desejo que até agora estava reprimido dentro de mim.

Separamo-nos somente quando os nossos pulmões gritavam desesperadamente por ar, mas apenas para repor o oxigénio perdido, visto que tão rapidamente como nos separamos, Sasuke votou a selar nossos lábios.

Meu cérebro gritava bem alto que devia parar aquilo antes que me magoasse, mas meu coração e minhas hormonas impediam-me de o fazer. Principalmente as minhas hormonas que fervilhavam de desejo com cada toque das mãos de Sasuke no meu corpo.

Ao contrário do que o meu cérebro me ordenava, aprofundei ainda mais o beijo entrelaçando os meus braços no seu pescoço.

Desejei ardentemente não o ter feito.

Sasuke gentilmente retirou-os e terminou o beijo separando-se de mim para me encarar consternado.

- Desculpa. Não posso mesmo fazer isto… – proferiu antes de se levantar e se dirigir lentamente à porta.

Eu apenas o encarei com os olhos vermelhos devido às lágrimas irreflectidas que segurava fortemente.

Ele parou na soleira da porta apenas para me lançar mais um olhar desgostoso e desaparecer nas escadas.

Fiquei por um tempo indeterminado sentada na cama fixando o nada, apenas para evitar que as lágrimas se formassem ainda mais nos meus olhos.

Todas as dúvidas sobre eu estar apaixonada por ele de dissolveram quando a primeira lágrima rolou pela minha face de tez porcelana.

Apenas desejei que a minha confirmação tivesse vindo de outra forma e não na personificação da minha tristeza e mágoa.

Quando me consegui finalmente acalmar deitei-me evitando respirar o aroma que emanava da almofada e esperando que o cansaço me vencesse por fim.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Tinha simplesmente que parar com aquilo. Era impressionante como aquela rapariga de olhos esmeraldinos tinha simplesmente conseguido mexer comigo desta forma veemente.

Não conseguia tira-la dos meus pensamentos por muito errado que isso o fosse.

Afinal, eu estava noivo de uma mulher simplesmente fantástica, mas no entanto, não sentia por ela metade do desejo que sentia por esta rapariga.

Quando noivei, sabia que talvez fosse demasiado cedo para o fazer, mas tinha absoluta certeza até agora de que não encontraria outro alguém que despertasse em mim o que Hinata despertava.

Com a sua natureza meiga sempre conseguira arrancar de mim tudo o que mais ninguém conseguia, nem mesmo a minha mãe.

Mas Sakura apareceu, com os seus invulgares cabelos rosas e olhos esmeraldinos.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez no bar, senti algo que nunca sentira por ninguém, mas não consegui compara-la a um anjo como fazia com Hinata. Muito pelo contrário, achara-a demasiado humana e talvez por isso tenha gostado tanto dela, era demasiado compatível comigo. Ambos demasiado humanos, cheios de dúvidas e indecisões.

Mesmo assim, decidi ignorar o que me parecia o começo de algo que não deveria estar destinado a acontecer.

Contudo, ao apreciar pela primeira vez o seu sorriso infantil, mas mesmo assim contagiante percebi que não iria poder escapar daquilo por muito tempo.

Fiquei ainda mais admirado quando ela me propôs que durante a noite fosse para o quarto que era mais quente.

Não resisti a tê-la por perto e tive que o fazer, consegui perceber nos olhos dela que também ela me desejava por isso beijei-a.

Não consegui me entregar por completo ao beijo e temo que ela tenha percebido isso, mas no meu cérebro aparecia constantemente o sorriso angelical de Hinata.

O que aconteceu foi tudo tão repentino e no entanto tão intenso que tenho completa a certeza de que fui capaz de me apaixonar loucamente pela rosada que se encontra no meu quarto.

O meu coração despedaçou-se quando finalmente ganhei coragem para me separar dela e pude verificar que ela tentava a todo custo vencer as lágrimas.

Teria ela se entregue tanto a esta aventura como eu ao ponto de poder corresponder aos meus sentimentos?

Não era justo que ela me amasse, quando eu não lhe podia entregar todo o amor que também sentia.

Amanhã tudo irá acabar…

Ela irá para casa e eu ficarei com Hinata… Fui simplesmente egoísta ao ponto de não controlar o meu desejo e magoa-la com o meu afastamento.

A nossa história de amor, ou melhor o nosso pequeno conto de amor, visto que apenas se passaram horas desde que a conheci, não tem futuro.

Temos que deixar para trás…

**SAKURA'S POV**

Acordei quando os primeiros raios solares irradiaram o quarto onde me encontrava. Sentia a minha cabeça andar à roda, não sabia se pelos acontecimentos que haviam até então se passado ou se pela bebida que havia ingerido na rave.

Respirei fundo e vi que tinham deixado umas toalhas e uma muda de roupa para mim na cadeira à minha frente.

Confesso que um banho não era de todo má ideia.

Encaminhei-me para o banheiro e deixei a água escorrer abundante no meu corpo. Talvez ela conseguisse lavar todas as minhas mágoas.

Quando terminei desci as escadas íngremes da velha casa. Esperava não ter que encontrar Sasuke tão cedo, mas isso era praticamente impossível.

Lá estava ele. Os grandes papos por baixo dos olhos indicavam que ele havia dormido tanto quanto eu…

Mesmo assim ainda me achava ridícula por chorar por alguém que conhecera há algumas horas. E ainda mais por clamar estar louca e irreflectidamente apaixonada por esse alguém.

- Bom dia! – exclamou Tsunade alegremente colocando alguns pães na mesa para o pequeno-almoço. – Então querida dormiste bem? Deves estar ansiosa que o Sasuke te leve de volta para casa não?

Como havia de explicar que não estava minimamente interessada na ideia. Acabei de me apaixonar loucamente por uma pessoa que conheço há pouco tempo e mesmo assim já me vou afastar dela.

- Sim, estou! – respondi pesarosamente enquanto me sentava na cadeira à frente de Sasuke que se recusava olhar para mim.

- Bem me parecia! Ah e Sasuke, encontrei a Hinata no mercado… Ela disse que iria contigo, sempre quis conhecer a cidade. – acrescentou Tsunade e pude reparar que os olhares de Sasuke caíram brevemente em mim… Como se estivesse preocupado com algo.

- Sakura preciso falar contigo… - disse o mesmo e puxou-me para o seu quarto deixando a Tsunade para trás admirada pela atitude. Nem sequer tive tempo de dizer alguma coisa porque assim que chegamos ao quarto de Sasuke ele beijou-me muito mais ferozmente do que na noite anterior.

Um beijo muito mais urgente e intenso, sem qualquer impedimento.

Ele estava ali para mim e eu estava ali para ele!

Percebi que ele tinha tanta necessidade de ter os seus lábios sobre os meus, como eu tinha necessidade de ter os meus sobre os dele, numa mistura de paixão.

Quando nos separamos percebi que algo não estava bem. Este beijo tinha-me trazido novamente esperanças de que as coisas poderiam estar a correr bem entre nós, mas o olhar de Sasuke era frio e distante.

Percebendo a minha confusão, Sasuke abraçou-me forte e sussurrou-me roucamente ao ouvido:

- Por muito que me possas odiar, eu não sei porquê nem como, mas eu te amo…

Abri a boca para lhe dizer que correspondia aos seus sentimentos, mas ele não me deixou falar e prosseguiu:

- Amo-te loucamente, como nunca amei ninguém. E sei que pareço louco por dizer isto. Eu apenas te conheço há umas horas, mas desde o primeiro momento que te vi que sei que é isto que sinto.

Não acreditava que estava a ouvir aquilo. Então não era apenas eu a louca que sentia aquilo? Eu era correspondida…

- Mas nós simplesmente não combinamos juntos. Eu pelo menos não combino contigo e muito menos te mereço. Sou apenas uma fraude! – concluiu Sasuke.

Agora não consegui ficar calada, sentia que tinha que desabafar tudo o que sentia.

- Eu também te amo. Pensei que era louca por pensar isto, mas agora sei que pelo menos somos loucos juntos… E não há mais nada que me faça odiar-te além de me deixares sozinha!

Nesse momento uma rapariga de cabelos pretos azulados adentrou no quarto de Sasuke com um sorriso de encantar qualquer um. Parecia um anjo com seus olhos perolados.

- Bom dia meu amor! – exclamou dando um selinho em Sasuke.

Não percebi logo o que se estava a passar, apenas quando Sasuke correspondeu o carinho que ela lhe oferecia percebi o que se passava.

Fui enganada bruscamente!

- Ah olá deves ser a Sakura... Eu sou a Hinata, noiva do Sasuke, ele já deve ter falado de mim, não? – perguntou Hinata sorrindo para mim.

Controlar as lágrimas nunca foi tão difícil para mim, principalmente por perceber que Sasuke também o fazia.

Éramos dois idiotas apaixonados e com corações despedaçados.

Mesmo depois de ver isto, não conseguia deixar de acreditar de que de alguma forma Sasuke correspondeu aos meus loucos e irreflectidos sentimentos.

- Sim… - respondi impensadamente.

A partir daí a conversa fluiu normalmente, com Hinata a falar sobre os preparativos do casamento.

O casamento que ela ia ter com a pessoa por quem eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada. Destino cruel!

O carro de Sasuke parou à porta de minha casa.

Era finalmente o fim!

**SASUKE'S POV**

O meu carro parou à frente da casa dela…

Incrível como ela nunca perdera a compostura e o sorriso forçado mas mesmo assim credível enquanto Hinata tagarelava sobre o casamento.

No entanto, agora era o fim!

O fim de tudo o que vivemos e que poderíamos ainda viver.

Mas uma certeza era que, eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela, rebaixando os meus sentimentos por Hinata ao limite do carinho.

Vi a sair do carro e lançar-me um olhar dorido de despedida… Correspondi-lhe ao olhar.

Era o fim, adeus Sakura! Adeus meu amor…

**SAKURA'S POV**

Saí do carro e lancei-lhe um olhar de dorido de despedida… Ele correspondeu ao meu olhar.

Era o fim, adeus Sasuke! Adeus meu amor…

.

.

_Os amores mais verdadeiros não são aqueles que duram muito tempo, mas sim aqueles que mesmo durando apenas algumas horas, perduram para sempre no nosso coração e na nossa memória. Mesmo sabendo que acabou, continuo a ter a esperança de algum dia voltar a ter mais umas horas contigo, Sasuke!..._

_Sakura_

_**The End**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Acabou!... Espero que isto tenha feito sentido porque a mim parece-me que não fez --' **_

_**Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado da fic ! E deixem reviews…**_

_**Mais uma coisinha, será que o Sasuke vai ter coragem de casar com a Hinata?!... HEHEHE nunca saberemos!**_


End file.
